The Three Daughters of Middle Earth
by randommeandu
Summary: She was placed in a orphanage with two other girls, but she was always the strongest, wisest and deadliest. But when they find out that their parents had to leave them in Earth, away from their true home, it messes with their heads. Will Angelina give in to her true form through her journey with an elf and small man who carries the Ring of Power, or will she die trying to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Daughters of Middle Earth**

She was placed in a orphanage with two other girls, but she was always the strongest, wisest and deadliest. But when they find out that their parents had to abandon them into Earth, away from their true home and that they are all about to change back into what they really are, a certain blond elf introduced... it messes with their heads. Will Angelina give in to her true form through her journey with a small man who carries the Ring of Power, or will she die trying to stop it. Rated K+ for most of the time, but be prepared for minor T scenes.

This is my first FanFiction, hope that people enjoy. All those Legolas fans, be prepared for rejected Legomance as it is one of the main things that happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, they are the property of the amazing J.R.R Tolkien.

Chapter one: The Escape

"Shh!" I hiss at the two girls behind me as we slip through sharp bushes and shrubbery. They are no natural sneakers, the souls of their feet crunching old leaves the trees have discarded from Autumn. Fallen twigs and poking out roots make tripping futures for the careless people following me, though so far we haven't had any faces in the dirt yet. My feet make easy footholds in the soft earth, my companions - not so much. But I am more concerned about here we are heading, rather than where we are. The once level forest floor is slowly sloping onto a 70 degree angle, going downwards. There is no other way around that I can see but there are many roots and trees along our path that will make great foot and hand holds. Rock Climbing has never been a strength for me, but forest climbing is what they call my specialty. Years of untold training in the woods, learning the wild code and staying alive has taught me a few interesting and life saving things. Finding food, making shelter in the most difficult situations, fending off enemies and... well lets just say it wasn't all fun and games. The contents of my past are hidden from mostly everyone, even Maeve and Nora don't know the things I went through. They were both in shock when they found out that I can use a knife or dagger to get myself out of a tricky situation, a.k.a killing people without second thought.

"I can't think about this now, we have to get out of here!" I complain to myself in my head.

Right, left, right, left. My feet all find trustworthy supporters on the slanted cliff and I have a strudy stance. But before I can check for another safe step, my ears pick up a sudden snap and a yelp that escapes Maeve's mouth. I spin round with fear, my safety footholds disappearing under the dirt and leaves. My eyes find the falling Maeve and I lunge forward to grab her cloak. My hand rips her backwards, my own feet slowly slipping down the slope. Flopping down with the sudden movement, I slide for a few metres before my flying arm hits a tree sticking out of the ground with a very sturdy hold to the ground. A crack vibrate through my bones but in instinct, it curls around and holds onto the tough bark, my body flying to a stop. My teeth land on my bottom lip to keep in a cry of pain to make sure that Maeve and Nora stay unconcerned. The taste of coppery fills my mouth for a second before it disappears. My grip starts to slip as I use my last few seconds to haul my screaming figure onto the sideways trunk. It stays strong, though I am not surprised as I support not that much weight. My eyes take a glance towards the bottom of the slope where my vision lands on a small, abandoned road. If only I could get the others down there, then we could make a clear dash for safety. All roads have to lead somewhere, like to civilization. I bend my legs to steady and strengthen my stance before I motion for Maeve to slide down like I had just done but I would catch her instead of her arm breaking. She sits carefully on the unpredictable soil, placing her medium sized butt down and resting her hands behind her. They push off with weak effort that sends her down at a slightly slower place, even her long blond hair doesn't fly out or move. Her hand stretches up to meet mine and I grasp on contact, her slightly heavy figure pulling me down to my knees. I position her over the metre drop to the road and she squeezes my hand with her sweaty palm, letting go with a small yell. She lands on her feet with a smack, then her arse with a thud. My face winces at the impact on her but avert my eyes to the fast incoming Nora, her shoulder length ginger hair at least moving out from her face as she slides down. I repeat the same progress I did with Maeve, this time jumping after her. Landing safely on the demented concrete, my posture recovers quickly.

I let them recover for a few seconds before gripping Maeve's top and pulling her up to my level. She smiles and I let her go with a small glint of a grin in my eyes. It disappears as an agonizing pain escapes the top of my right arm, but nothing registers below that point. This must mean I have hit it so bad that its blanked out for awhile. Even though its nearly all asleep, it still causes me to breath in and out deep and slowly. It works for awhile but Nora soon realizes that I'm in pain.

"It's that bad?" She asks, staring at my wincing face. Placing my left hand on her dropped shoulder, I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine."

The calmness in my tone seems to comfort her. I can't afford her to worry about me right now, not when she is in danger as well. We're all in danger here, still in the lands of the workhouse. Our escape was victorious, but we were the only ones to escape the hell place. It had all been my effort but I am not letting my injury slow us down from freedom.

"Angelina!" The cry comes from Maeve's mouth, the sound makes me flick my head and body in a fast spin. She's pointing at me with a look of horror, shock and confusion. Nora is mirroring her actions except she isn't placing her shaking finger in my direction. Not understanding their actions, I look down at myself. My eyes are blinded instantly with light erupting off my chest in a white fire form. I am distracted by the glow that I'm startled by the sudden movements and loud voices of my two friends. They have the same out-of-this-world situation happening to themselves. Slowly but noticeable, it starts to surround us all and encloses our vision on where we are but lets us see each other. My left hand reaches out to swipe the cloud-like substance out of my way. But as soon as my fingers try to hurt it in some way, an electric shock rings down my nerve lines and jolts my body. Maeve and Nora's voices seem to fade out like someones placed a glass jar over my ears, blocking me out from my world. Maybe its the factory men and they're out to get us, take us back and make us work until we stand in the edge of death.

"I'm not afraid of you, come out and fight me with fairness you coward!"

My insult rings out, echoing around. I start to believe I am alone and that it isn't the worker men out to get me but something else, something that doesn't feel like its from here. Before I realize what's happening, a rumble escapes the earth, growing louder and more deadly. It reaches the point that I think my ears are going to drop off, but the obviously don't. Instead, the ground that is holding me up crumbles away with speed no earthquake could have caused. And I fall, my arm trying to find a source of something that will save me from death. I find nothing and plunge into darkness.

* * *

That is the first chapter that has been updated so many times its unimaginable! Hope you enjoy and read Chapter 2 which will be up soon. Review,/Follow/Fav please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Daughters of Middle Earth

She was placed in a orphanage with two other girls, but she was always the strongest, wisest and deadliest. But when they find out that their parents had to abandon them into Earth, away from their true home and that they are all about to change back into what they really are, a certain blond elf introduced... it messes with their heads. Will Angelina give in to her true form through her journey with a small man who carries the Ring of Power, or will she die trying to stop it. Rated K+ for most of the time, but be prepared for minor T scenes.

This is my first FanFiction, hope that people enjoy. All those Legolas fans, be prepared for rejected Legomance as it is one of the main things that happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, they are the property of the amazing J.R.R Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter 2 - So your the 'Prince' of what wood?

I would like to say that I awoke on a soft lovely ground covered in white flowers, the sun beating down hot rays of light on my completely perfect fallen posture... but that doesn't happen in the real world, if this is the real world. Instead I fall, faster every on going second with my hair unseen by my eyes. My somewhat prison of white smoke turns swiftly into normal, everyday clouds and bright, blue sky peeking through them. The sun soon shows itself to me, as in a sign of greeting my appearance to the land it looks over. Speaking of land, the ground becomes available for my eyes to scan to where I am going to fall to my death. Trees, trees and more trees, no Nora and no Maeve. Where are they? I hope they will get out of this alive, I hope they are safe and not in the same situation that I'm in. It's probably some Almighty that is angry for my rudeness, but they must have a reason for me to be here. Not just to kill me, surely not!

My falling figure, as I am glad to say, was slowed down softly and in time. Something appears to be freezing time or giving me an invisible parachute. Either way, I'm still way too fast to know for certain if I'll live or die. I guess the incoming ground will decide. Now that I am only a couple hundred metres in the air, my review on the forest below me has changed. I can see that it isn't just trees, but there are large bushes positioned everywhere around the place. One of the biggest out of the lot just happens to be right under me and in around 10 seconds, will break my fall and save my life.

"Oh crap..." is all I get to say as I embrace the middle of the twisted and spiky branches, gorse-like plant. It's cold against my hot skin, especially when it's weapons tear at my surprisingly standing figure. Some break through the layers of my protection, while others leave white, flaking strikes all over me. But thanks to my clothes, they only tear and rip to save the rest of my body from the death spikes. With one painful step after another, I finally break away from the many hooks and tumble onto the dry dirt that covers the ground around me. My legs flip over my front and the rest of me completes the backwards roll.

"Finally I'm on land, sweet land." I whisper with breaths in between.

Dirt fills my scooping left hand and I bring it up to my nose to take a whiff. It is sweet and earthy, the most comforting smell in the world. I use my good hand to bring me up to my knees and scan around for signs of something that will help me know the questions that keep popping up in my slightly foggy head. Like;

"Why am I here? Where's Maeve? Where's Nora? Why is there a massive burning coming from my right leg and why does it feel wet?"

Giving a small shriek, I snap my right leg to the front of me so my eyes can take a good look at its injury. Blood trickles down, soaking my socks a royal red. Not huge, but big cuts travel all over my lower thigh, shin and a few other places. To my dismay, the biggest gash goes right across my joining ligaments a.k.a; kneecap. My hand unties my shoelaces, them being frayed and muddy. Stripping my shoe off, it lands only a few centimetres away from my stinging leg and tips onto its side. They are very cheap and very munted, but they protect my feet, so they do their job. My socks are next, the once soft and warm inner-layer, now wet and smelly. But that doesn't concern me as its only going to get more grub on it with what I am about to do. I hiss in pain as the toe-warmer slides up and down my right runner, wiping away all the slightly dry and crusty blood. With it more clean, I can finally see what scars I'm up against. Each scars seems to be 1cm deep and a couple of inches wide to my eyes, though I could be wrong.

"My Lady!" I hear someone exclaim to my right. Tilting my neck, I manage to find the owner of the strange voice. What I can see proves that I am no longer in my own world.

'This is a good thing. Right? I don't have those men chasing me.'

By the looks on the tall, lean mans face, I must have said my thought out loud. A prickle of embarrassment reaches my cheekbone, most likely displaying a light shade red for this stranger to see. The thought of that makes me blush more. To avoid more humiliation, I duck my head to face the ground.

"Are you in need of aid?" He asks in a less-concerned tone.

I shake my head hard and push myself off the ground. With my feet standing, I sway for a second and have to step forward slightly. Through the corner of my eyes I can see the man rush towards my dizzy stance. His hands support me back to stable, one being on my back and the other around my upper chest. The ground is no longer moving back and forth, so I try to stand properly again. It works, my eyes becoming level with this man's slender but short neck. Now that I can get a good look at him, I see that I've over-looked a great deal of his appearance. Long, shiny, -looks like its been brushed every minute of his lifetime hair which is displaying the colour of a light blond. His eyes are next for me to get a look at, them being a summers day sky-blue. They seem to stare me down, looking unsure of what to think of me. Although his eyes are capable of making any young girl fall to her knees, I resist the temptation and carry on with his description. I can see his ears as they appear right beside his eyes from the angle his face is on. The unique thing about them is the slight tip at the top, like someone has pinched them into shape. I recognise them as the ears of santa's helping elves from the make believe north pole. But as I remember about those creatures, It occurs to me that they are tiny creatures and not tall, human like things.

"It seems like you do, Miss."

"Didn't you're mum tell you never to trust strangers?" My tone is harsh, in contrast to his. Waiting for him to reply, I step slowly back and clench my teeth at the stiffness my leg is showing. I feel somewhat safer with distance between us, even if it is just a metre gap. But instead of talking, the man smiles as if I was telling him a joke.

'Not like I joke anyways.'

With luck, I didn't say that thought out loud. I do not plan on being embarrassed again.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Mirkwood Realm." He says, totally forgetting my previous question. Anger rises slowly from my gut and into my head. My hand balls up so hard that I can feel my own fingers digging into my palm. In secret, I slide it round my body so he can't see it in pain. Still very hot with rage, I try slowly closing my bottom teeth and top teeth together. They seem to squish and mould into one thing, feeling like I will never be able to open my mouth again. Releasing my teeth from the hold I have them in, I push a low and long breath out in a attempt to calm down.

"My have the pleasure of knowing your name, My lady?" He asks, obviously waiting for me to speak my tital.

"Angelina." I answer, basically through gritting chomps. He smiles more and gestures for me to walk with him.

"Ah, so it is you. Come, for your friends Nora and Maeve are waiting."

Swallowing a gasp, I follow without complaint after this 'Prince Legolas of Mikeword' into the unknown forest.

* * *

Chapter 2... It was nice but we want more? Please review. Legoals POV next. Then it will swap to Angelinas and then Maevs,, back to Angelina and then finally Noras before repeating again. Angelinas the main character in this story. So enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ODD ONE OF THE THREE

She was placed in a orphanage with two other girls, but she was always the strongest, wisest and deadliest. But when they find out that their parents had to abandon them into Earth, away from their true home and that they are all about to change back into what they really are, a certain blond elf introduced... it messes with their heads. Will Angelina give in to her true form through her journey with a small man who carries the Ring of Power, or will she die trying to stop it. Rated K+ for most of the time, but be prepared for minor T scenes.

This is my first FanFiction, hope that people enjoy. All those Legolas fans, be prepared for rejected Legomance as it is one of the main things that happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, they are the property of the amazing J.R.R Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Why does my heart ache for this warrior?

Legolas POV:

I can tell she is slightly hacked off with me, but I do not know why. We walk in silence back towards my campsite where her companions wait beside a huge fire, one that helpers built a few minutes ago. I bet they are heating up food, my stomach nearly empty. I wonder if she is hungry, also will she talk to me? Maybe I can persuade her to come to Rivendale with me. Lord Elrond and Gandalf will certainly want to meet her, Maeve and Nora. Of course, they will have to share a horse with our lot.

'Is it me or is she too perfect for words?'

My thought echoes through my empty brain, shocked at what it had said. I mentally slap myself before ducking away from a branch covered in tiny twigs. I lose the fight with myself and take in the girl's looks.

I note her long, brown hair that curls and twists into around the same length as mine. But it flows wildly, showing it has never been tamed before of for a long time. It is not all one length, she has a side fringe that slowly grows longer as it goes around her head. I notice her eyes display the colour brown which travels into green. Never before have I seen this combination and therefore I can not decide whether to call it brown or green. I want to ask her if she knows about the scar line on her back. It is only showing a little, starting from the neck-line and striking down into the hidden world of her shirt. But even from this tiny view of it, I can tell what made it. Whips. Sometime ago she must have been treated badly or was it just a one time thing? Would it hurt her every time she gets a glimpse of them or does she even know they exist?

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Her flowing voice jolts me back into reality. Staring at her in confusion, she finally sighs and carries on. I stand on my spot, proceeding what just happened. A weak wind blows at my face and rustles leaves all around the forest. Small creatures take shelter as they know what coming soon. Rain.

"Are you coming or what?" Angelina asks from her waiting stance. I ignore her for something is more important right now. Holding a hand up for time and silence, I bend my knees and place my other arm's palm on the covered forest. With swift movement and some help from the rising breeze, I swipe away the jungle debris until the bottom ground shows itself. Dirt fills my finger tips and I lift it in a clutched fist to my nose. I trigger my senses, the signs of rain true. Standing quickly, I startle Angelina from her boredom gaze.

"A storm is coming. We have to reach Rivendale before it arrives." I explain.

"How do you know that?" She asks with a slight frown. I wince at her accusing words, my toes in my left shoe tense up.

'_What _did I do to make her hate me? Why does she not trust me? Most woman like me and listen, but this girl is different somehow.'

I listen to my thoughts before tuning back to Angelina.

"Do you want to stay alive or not?" My tone darkens slightly for a few seconds. To control my heating nerves, I take a slow deep breath in. It works for now but I do not know how long I can hold it.

"Whatever."

Even though she mutters it under her breath, it still hurts me deep inside. The pain eases and I shake my head slightly before walking faster towards the others. I know their around the corner here... somewhere.

It is not long after that my ears pick up soft chatter from my elves and loud words from the two girls. Angelina speeds up, basically short running over to them. The fire is huge and flickering towards the sky, providing warmth for everyone. My flock of men are already setting up their horses and getting Maeve and Nora to stand up. The two girls seem to protest little before giving in, their minds not as strong as Angelina's.

"Legolas! We have to go now or we will be set back by a day and night." Dander explains the information I already know. Raising my hand in understanding, I reach for my horses reins. Once I have them in my grip, I address the others.

"We only have one spare horse. One of you can have it while the others ride with us."

Angelina's face spins around at my words and studies me with her eyes. A chill goes down my spine, caused from her glare or her beauty. My spine shakes and I motion for the spare horse to be brought forward to stand before them.

"I will take it." Maeve's mouth moves confidently to my surprise. I never looked at her being a riding person, the way she sits does not suggest the thought. In fact, I had Angelina pinned on horses with the way she is stroking its nuzzle. It seems to respond to her and move in closer.

"You haven't ridden a horse before Maeve, so what makes you think you can do it now?" Nora's accusing words pierce into my ears. I watch as Maeve's face falls with embarrassment and jealousy. Pity enters me for the non experienced child, my eyes catching hers. Red fills her checks and she gives me a huge smile. A single nod appears on my face before I flick my vision back to Angelina.

"But there is time to learn. None of us know how, soon we will all ride with another." I watch as the suddenly calm Angelina turns to Maeve, placing a comforting hand on her flopped shoulder. "No one is born with the knowledge to ride. They all learn over time, step by step. Soon it will be you that can put your hand up and say that you can ride. And Maeve?" Maeve's face lifts up from sorrow and her eyes widen as she looks at her friend. "I'll be waiting for that day."

Stunned shock fills the air as they embrace with a small hug. On departing, Angelina places a single kiss on the once again happy girl. She then turns towards me and bows her head before stepping forward.

"We will all be riding with one of yours, if that's ok."

Her words do not even feel like she is asking for my permission, more like making me give it to her. Deep winds rise, causing action all around me. The elves race to their saddled horses and I walk to Maeve, asking for her hand.

"My horse is very stable, a suitable ride for you. Nora, this is Dander. He has the next most calm." I turn to Angelina, who is helping Nora onto her horse while explaining what to do. From my looks of it, she is wishing that she could ride with Nora and Maeve all on the same horse. But she lets Dander saddle with Nora, watching them as they disappear. I can not watch anymore as I spy a waiting Maeve beside me. My body turns towards her and she smiles.

"Here, let me help you." I show her where to put her feet and then swing her over. The weight that pushes down on me is more than I expected, though I do not complain. Finally she hops over but her seating posture hunches, not the proper way I was told to sit. Though if that is how she wants to sit, I will allow her to.

Back in Mirkwood, my home, everyone has to sit and stand straight. This is because of my dad's rule, King Thanduril. One day his back got really bad and the only cure was for it to be supported with a stick. The elves had to cut open his spine and slide the rod in, the stitches still large on his back. I wasn't born at the time, my mother pregnant with me. To stop the suffering of his people, he set up the rule of always having straight backs and anyone who bends their back will be beaten or banished of some period of time. It was cruel but it did the trick. Now no one has to go through what he did and that is why they all love him. I wish I could be like him some day, helping my people, keeping them safe.

Sliding up behind Maeve, I make my hind comfortable on the leather saddle. The bump at the end of the seat stops me from falling off onto my face. My arms pass Maeve's elbows and feel for the reins. I find them with the help of my eyes and kick start the horse. Instantly it's legs start moving, our ride passing Angelina's chilled figure.

"You can go with Fligen." I order her, pointing to the ginger haired elf behind me. Her eyes shoot mean evil glare as she makes her way over to her ride. I watch as she takes Fligen's hand and he helps her up. He hops up in front of her and he looks over his shoulder and smiles at me. I nod my head and we start moving. Our travels usually speed up during the end but to escape the incoming weather, we go as fast as we can the whole way. My own eyes sometimes drift over to Fligen's companion, staring at her for short time or until she looks back. Heat tingles on my cheeks and I flick my gaze away. No one has ever made me feel this way before but why does it have to be her. I mean in the million numbers of girls I could fall for, it has to be the only one who hates me. It seems a bit unfair though what am I supposed to do. Force her to like me? Not likely. I'll just have to wait this crush thing out.

* * *

That's chapter 3, hoping to upload Angelina's POV soon. Seeya then


	4. Chapter 4

**THE THREE DAUGHTERS OF MIDDLE EARTH**

**She was placed in a orphanage with two other girls, but she was always the strongest, wisest and deadliest. But when they find out that their parents had to abandon them into Earth, away from their true home and that they are all about to change back into what they really are, a certain blond elf introduced... it messes with their heads. Will Angelina give in to her true form through her journey with a small man who carries the Ring of Power, or will she die trying to stop it. Rated K+ for most of the time, but be prepared for minor T scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, they are the property of the amazing J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Rivendell.

Even riding the horse hurts, the sides bumping my slowly recovering leg. With every stride the animal makes, is another shock of pain. I nearly fall off again. My experience with horses aren't that great but I know the basics.

"Here we are My Lady." Fligen announces, tilting his head over so I can have a clear view of the place the call Rivendell. Very well structured on the inside of a canyon stands a village like place. Tree's cover many edges, the paths having no rails. Even the bridge that we cross has no barriers. One slip and you fall into a very deep river. Lights welcome us and give us a sense of direction in the dimming day. Legolas hops skillfully off his steed and walks it into a nearby stables. The other elves take his lead and Fligen helps me down. Thanking him, I take in Rivendell from my height.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Legolas mumbles. Inside, I resist a small jump of surprise but can't stop my eyes from widening. He turns his face to mine and I look back. Our eyes connect, ocean blue hitting hazel. A tingling sensation comes from the pit of my stomach, strong and somewhat like adrenaline. This feeling is not familiar to me, therefore making my face frown and snap away. A sigh escapes out of his lips and I sense him moving away from me. Falling in beside Maeve and Nora, we walk up a series of stairs. Many elf-people walk past and give us strange glances.

"Lord Elrond is expecting us." Legolas says as he pushes open a large door that suddenly appears in front of us. We stroll in and encounter a two men in the middle of a conversation. The elves bow and I follow their lead.

"Now, this is something I didn't think that I would see." One says, his long black hair similar to Legolas's. "Gandalf, Legolas has brung more company than he asked for."

'Gandalf' steps forward and looks closer at Maeve. I take a fast and large step in between them, breaking his path. My eyes narrow, the skin on my arms growing hot. Maeve places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Angelina..." Gandalf recalls, stifling a gasp.

"How do you know my name?" I ask harshly, frowning in defence.

"Why you are one the the daughters of Middle Earth." He explains as Nora and Maeve both clutch their ears at a screech entering them. It comes to me and I wince slightly. Closing my eyes with such force that everything goes black, the noise transforms into words.

"_Angelina my child. So long has it been since my eyes have rested on you. You have grown stronger than I thought, more strength runs through than the whole town. Be careful as it may tear you down and your walls may build to high so no one can come in. This wizard, Gandalf the Grey has been given the task to protect you through your own destinies. Trust him for he is worthy. He knows what is about to happen as I have shown him. I will speak again Angelina, my daughter."_

_T_hen like that, the voice disappears. I am breathing heavily at the energy running through my fingertips. Slowly and with caution, I meet eyes with Gandalf.

"You know..." Nora stutters out from her kneeling position. Maeve, I see, is leaning against the blond elf with exhaustion. He looks at me and I send him a death glare before turning away.

"Yes." He answers, holding the staff in his hand softer. I can see the fine details in it's wood suddenly and then I can't. Rubbing my eyelids, I look back again. Normal. With a sigh, I pull Nora up to her feet with ease and she smiles in thanks.

"What happens now?" I ask the wizard, still not fully trusting him. His elf-friend steps forward, looking pleased that he has a chance to speak. He must be Lord Elrond, no other person being in this room that could be the Leader.

"There are rooms in my halls that are free. Go and rest your head for you must be tired. More will be discussed tomorrow at the Council." He explains. ushering us back through the door we came in. "You will be resting in the room beside Legolas and his company. I need to talk with him before he can show you the way."

The door closes and we are left in the halls alone. Maeve looks longingly where Legolas should be in the blocked off room. Grumbling at her to move, she doesn't.

"We need to get out of here. No one we can trust." I hiss, starting towards what looks like a path to the exit.

"No Angelina... I'm staying. This is the safest we've ever been since I can remember." Nora argues, placing a hand on her hip. I stare at her in disbelief as Maeve mirrors her actions. Muttering a 'fine', I walk back and slump down on the cold floor. The pain in my leg arises and makes me slightly moan. Nora looks down on me and taps Maeve on the shoulder. They both bend their knees and come to my eye level.

"Angelina, what is it?" Nora asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shift the sleeve of my right arm to reveal the blood patch that has reopened with movement. She gasps through her teeth and allows me to pull it back down. The door behind her opens silently and Legolas walks out. He looks at my weak figure and then at the new blood entering my shirt. His legs move fast, arriving at my side in a second.

"You need to be healed." He exclaims, lifting the wet fabric so he can examine my wound. "And fast. To much blood is coming out."

"Where is the healer?" I ask and Legolas shakes his head. From the elves behind him, one steps forward and produces a small sack. It makes it's way over to us and Legolas grabs it with care. His nimble fingers rip the packet open and he looks for something inside it. Maeve looks at him with adoration which I make no sense with.

"Give me your arm." He orders as I use my left arm to haul the right onto his waiting hand. His grip on my wrist is soft but firm, the touch making the tingling feeling appear again. Breathing in deeply to avoid the mysterious adrenaline, I watch Legolas take out a cleaning tool. He calls back to his mates in a language that I'm not familiar with. A few come closer and hold what he gives them. My body goes stiff at the incoming pain, causing Legolas to whip his face back to mine. They are stone hard with concern not anger. "Do not worry yourself. All will be fine."

"Why is she so weak?" Nora asks with one hand on my shoulder. The main elf starts to clean my wound and answers Nora's question.

"She has lost a lot of blood. Most caused because she did not tell any one about this before." He sneers in a friendly way. The tone makes me sick when he smiles at me. I ignore the kindness and frown to the right. Something pinches my skin and I wince at the short pain. I close my eyes tightly and it reduces the fear slightly.

"She is brave, that's all my prince." One elf says.

"Yes she is Trudill, but not wise enough to protect herself." Legolas answers back.

"I am not concerned with my protection but as long as Maeve and Nora are safe, then I am happy." I butt in, squinting my eyes open. Legolas is staring at me like I've grown two heads and Maeve is frowning.

"How are you familiar with the elven tongue?" He asks with confused lines appearing on his clear forehead. My hand is squeezed suddenly and a small yelp comes from my mouth. Legolas realises he's holding me tighter and advancing, the grip loosening.

"I'm not familiar in elven tongue, what would make you think that?" I ask sternly. "Anyway, are you finished as we are all tired and in need of 'sleep'. Please show us the way to our room."

He looks at me with a mix of confusion and anger but does as I say. His companions all seem weary, the travel catching up on them. With soft steps, we make our way through a corridor and up to two large doors. Legolas silently points to one before heading in the other with his mates. I look towards Maeve and Nora, beckoning them to go inside. As they enter, I check that the area is clear of any intruders. The blond elf is staring at me with a strange look as he stands in the same position as me.

"Strong you are elf, but weakness is in you." I murmur, giving him an untrustworthy glance. He stares a me with confusion and that's where I leave him. There's three beds in the room as I slowly close the door behind me. Maeve and Nora are settled under the covers but I don't follow. There is a balcony that overlooks Rivendell, the doors leading to it are closed. I stride over and open them with a slight bang. Breeze smacks my cheeks and I force my eyelids to stay open. The crescent moon shines through the dark clouds, a sigh escaping me. Slowly, I sink to the floor and huddle myself to sleep.

I wake with a start, the new light shining on my wide eyes. There's a knocking sound coming from the door behind me. It's continuous, my mind doubting it would stop. Groaning in protest, I get up to go answer it. My joints are stiff but with a few pops they are lose again. The brass handle is cold to the touch, my wrist moving to twist it open.

"My Lady, I carry a message from Gandalf the Grey." The some what frightened looking girl stutters in front of me. Giving her a nod to continue, she does. "He wants you to meet him in the northern courtyard in an hour. He said to be dressed appropriately." Her eyes are on my outfit when she finishes. Obviously, people hear aren't very happy with my standards.

"What I wear is nothing." I snap back, closing the door in the girls face with a slam. "Little prick."

* * *

**An example of Angelina's anger issues. **

**I think it's Maeve's POV next time. **

**Rivendell is one of the hardest scenes for me to portray. **

**May take awhile... **

**reviews please. **


End file.
